ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms
Fourarms is a Tetramand (a play on latin tetra meaning four and mand meaning arms) from Khoros. He is the sixth Omnitrix alien to appear on the series. Fourarms is voiced by Richard McGonagle on Ben and Vanessa Marshall on Gwen in the original series. He first appeared in Washington B.C. when Ben needed to fight the giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated. Appearance Fourarms stands at approximately ten feet in height, has very well developed muscle, four-fingered arms with two on each side, and had the Omnitrix symbol on the upper-left shoulder during the original series. His skin is bright red and very tough, like it is armored. A black stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck (and possibly down to his entire spine). A second black strip goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. All four are entirely orange and glossy. Abilities Fourarms possesses tremendous strength, nearly limitless endurance, and thick skin. His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by smashing the ground or clapping all four hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". Fourarms' muscular legs also allow him to leap several city blocks at a time. As shown in Ultimate Alien, Fourarms is strong enough to hold a car on each of his lower hand hands. Weaknesses Sometimes Fourarms' bulk is a disadvantage, since the Tetramand species sacrifices speed for strength and cannot run for long distances or at great speeds. Fourarms' size also makes him unable to hide anywhere or sneak behind anyone. When Ben had a cold, Fourarms turned orange and had stinky hives. Strangely, when Ben tries to change into Fourarms, the Omnitrix seems to nearly always change into a different alien. This may be the AI of the Omnitrix, which uses more strategy than Ben, who simply liked smashing things. Gwen 10 When Ben wakes up in the morning, he finds that Gwen is in danger because two thieves bump into her and scared her, and as usual, Ben tries to go "Hero" but something unusual happened; Ben's Omnitrix is not on his arm. He really doesn't understand, and after Grandpa Max helps Ben, Ben comes into the Rust Bucket again, he asks Gwen to help Ben finding his Omnitrix, But Gwen asks back "What does it looks like?" Ben really doesn't understand, his Grandpa said just to relax. When Ben is on the way, he discovers that he is back in time, to the first day on the summer vacation, on the place he found the Omnitrix. But still, Grandpa Max and Gwen doesn't understand what Ben's talking about. When Ben sees the meteor that brings the Omnitrix, he goes to the place where the Omnitrix crashed before, but when he is there, he finds Gwen already found it first. Gwen is wearing the Omnitrix. Ben finds that Gwen could use the Omnitrix better than him. Gwen used Fourarms when she and Ben snuck into a bowling alley, throwing strike after stike, though do to the increase of her strength, the bowling balls that Gwen threw crashed through the pins and into the back wall. Ultimate Alien thumb|right|200px|Fourarms transformation in Ultimate AlienFourarms reappeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games, shown turning Ssserpent into a sandwich between two cars. He appeared again in Escape From Aggregor, where Ben used him to fight against the Yeti which was controlled by Dr. Animo. He looks almost entirely different, appearing more like a gladiator. He now has the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.He now has no shirt, which is replaced by two gold sashes that cross over his torso. His pants are also gone, replaced by a pair of brief, black underwear and a gold belt. He doesn't have gloves anymore, and has gold braces on each wrist and ankles. His face is also more narrow, resembling that of Manny Armstrong. This look makes him look more like Tini, a Galactic Enforcer of the same species as Fourarms, only with the black strip on his head, due to that Tetramand females lack the black facial markings. His head stripe also now ends in the form of a ponytail. Fourarms now has green eyes rather than yellow eyes, just like most reappeared aliens. Possible future His Ben 10,000 form has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, no sleeves, and a pair jutting incisors. He has thicker skin. The Omnitrix symbol has moved to his chest probably because he can not reach it to change or maybe it does not fit on the arm anymore. Fourarms still has his kind of gloves and pants. He also has three curved spikes on each arm and one small spike on his shoulders. Naming and Translations *'Norwegion': Firarm *'Italian:' 2x2 (Due per Due)/Two Times Two *'Polish:' Czteroręki *'German:' Die Krake/ the Squid (reffering to him having more arms than usual) *'Croatian:' Rukati/ the Many-Armed (One) *'Spanish: '''Cuatro Brazos *'Dutch': Quatre-Bras/Four-Arms (French) *'Bulgarian: Четериръкият/Four-armed (one) *'''Russian: Silach/ Strong man *'Romanian:' Patru braţe/Fourarms Trivia *Fourarms is Ben's favorite alien form to transform into in the original series. *In Cartoon Network's online game Fusionfall, he is known as a nano. *The black stripes on Fourarm's face in the original series have been converted into a small goatee and a ponytail in Ultimate Alien. In Galactic Enforcers, Tini's hair was like Fourarms' with the stripe being the start of the hair. *He is the first known alien to barf as shown in Washington B.C. *It is shown in Ultimate Alien that Ben didn't know Fourarms was still in the Ultimatrix, seeing as when he fought Serpent for the second time in the series and transformed into him, he said, "Fourarms! Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!". *In both series that he appeared in, he was mainly facing of against Dr. Animo. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Wrestler